Ecuación de Amor
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: ...Perdido en tus sueños ya no diferencias lo que es real y lo que ..a Takao le gusta cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules, pero jamas espero que fuese ,as que un simple sueño..yaoi Yuriy


Advertencia: Shounen ai (se entiende no??)

Disclaimer: Beylade es mío ...Kai no existe¡¡¡ y me pagan muuuchiiiisimo dinero por hacer estas "increíbles obras maestras"...(jeee ven que tengo autoestima u.uUU)...

Dedicación: Para las poquisimas fans del Yuriy&Takao

**E**_c_**u**_a_**c**_i_**ó**_n_**d**_e_ **a**_m_**o**_r_

.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸-••.••.••¤»°°«¤ ••.••.••-,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

_----------- Yuriy-Takao -------------_

El fin de un rutinario día de clases es marcado por el retumbar de un estruendoso timbre en los momentáneamente despejados pasillos de la institución, rápidamente son recorridos por pasos veloces de jóvenes ansiosos de abandonar sus salas de clases, guardando libros en los casilleros, quejándose de la tarea o simplemente charlando. Algunos salen en grupos de amigos, en cambio otros andan solos, a algunos los vienen a buscar, otros deben tomar el autobús, esto es el acontecer de todos los días al termino de las actividades educativas, los estudiantes desaparecen de la misma forma que aparecen al día siguiente para iniciar otra jornada estudiantil.

Prontamente la casa de estudios se ve envuelta en la soledad, el bullicioso transitar de la multitud es tan solo un vago recuerdo ya, las aulas que en algún momento habían estado repletas de voces quejas y risas de chicos ya no cuentan con nadie en ellas, el silencio extiende su reino por todo el colegio, abarcando aulas, corredores, baños, salas, oficinas, escaleras.

El limpiador es el único que se encuentra dentro del abandonado edificio, vestido con un uniforme gris opacado con el paso del tiempo y un gracioso pañuelo anaranjado contrastando su vestimenta, el gorro del mismo color gris muerto cubre sus viejos ojos, con el trapeador en la mano, cansinamente limpia del suelo la mancha de los zapatos, bebidas, o goma de mascar que dejan los estudiantes, pasa una, dos, tres veces el trapeador, para que el suelo termine reflejando la luz artificial de las bombillas, el silencio es acompañado con el suave andar de sus pasos rechinando en el piso, no obstante tenuemente se pueden sentir pasos provenientes de las gradas, el hombre se detiene a observar el pasillo de donde lo oyó, sonríe de lado negando con la cabeza algo o alguien estaba subiendo pausadamente las escaleras, el rechinar de una vieja puerta indica que ha salido a la azotea, un lugar prohibido a los estudiantes debido a los continuos intentos de suicidio que se han suscitado en este lugar.

--------------------_o_**O**_o_**O**_o_**O**_o_--------------------

Un lugar abandonado eso es lo que es, nadie ha subido desde la disposición de esa nueva regla tonta, ningún alumno esta autorizado a estar ahí, menos él, cerró la puerta detrás de si ocasionando una exasperante chirrido en el proceso, acero rechinando de vejes al igual que cuando la abrió, fue avanzando tranquilamente, depositó en el suelo, mejor dicho lanzó su bolsa y sus libros sin mucho cuidado suscitando que estos se esparciesen contra el pavimento esparciéndose, se acerco a esa oxidada y posiblemente nada segura baranda, observó la pequeña pendiente que se extendía ante sus ojos, no era tan alta, el edificio apenas tenía dos pisos, lo que hacia que para su persona esa regla de no subir a la azotea fuera en verdad estúpida.

Cerrando sus luceros azules aspiro un poco de ese aire puro que proporcionaba la altura, esa brisa tenue que acariciaba su rostro recorriendo todas sus morenas facciones, bailando con las hojas amarillentas de los árboles, meciendo sus secas ramas obligándolos a danzar en un vals sin fin. Le gustaba estar ahí e imaginar que el viento le contaba cosas que lo hacían reír a solas, era algo así como su escondite secreto, su escape de la realidad, la azotea le hacia sentir que estaba más cerca del cielo y el aire que recorría su cuerpo lo ayudaba a pensar que podía volar, escapar, es uno de esos momentos en los que te sientes libre aunque sabes que no lo eres, cuando crees que puedes hacerlo todo, cuando puedes ser tu y nadie más, eso era lo que hacia de ese lugar tan especial, tan único y no una amenaza como los demás lo veían.

Nadie podría saber como se sentía, claro, él siempre ha sido el chico sonriente animado alguien que parece nunca entristecer, muchos piensan que cuando uno sonríe es porque siempre estas feliz, nunca se han puesto a pensar que tal ves sonríes por que estas triste y no quieres que ellos lo sepan, simplemente los convences de que todo esta bien contigo, no te pasa nada malo, una mascara, eso es lo que es, un engaño, pero es una actuación tan buena que se la creen fácilmente como para no notarla, tan bueno que hasta aveces tú terminas creyéndolo y entonces sientes confusión, temes, por que no sabes si es real, un trampa, un juego metal, no puedes aceptar la autenticidad de algo sin fusionarlo con la fantasía, donde la verdad tiene matices grises, no es del todo blanca y en la mayoría de las veces es más negra, nunca algo es del todo creíble, donde tus sueños son tu mayor temor por que no sabes como enfrentarlos, ni como hacerlos realidad sin pensar que es solo una chanza de tu corazón, sin hallar la salida al desconcierto te rindes ante el.

Recargo sus brazos sobre el metal empezando a bagar con la mirada, el sol ya había perecido hace bastante tiempo dejando como resultado un oscuro manto sobre la fas celestial, las estrellas empezaban a nacer y fulgurar ante su madre la luna que lentamente asciende desde el horizonte bañando a todos con su plateado esplendor, la ciudad es más hermosa por la noche, con tantas luces provenientes de los edificios, lo que significa que ya es tarde, esas no son horas para que un chico de su edad estuviera en el instituto, pero ya que, no quería irse aun, no quería regresar a su mundo literal, donde fingir entusiasmo esta a la orden del día, donde todo por más cerca que estuviese es realmente distante.

Ojalá y no tuviera sentimientos, entonces fingir no seria un problema, por que realmente no sientes ni tristeza ni felicidad, ojalá y fuera como él, tan gélido y distante que nada ni nadie le importa, entonces...tal ves él lo notaria. No es increíble la ironía, alguien que finge felicidad enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera sabe el significado de esa palabra, su razón para subir a la azotea hasta tarde en la noche.

Si esa era su patética verdad, se había enamorado del chico a su parecer más malvado, frío, sarcástico, manipulador y atractivo del colegio, no podía decir de su clase por que se encontraba un año menor, aunque se comentaba que era un muchacho muy rudo, tal vez por que en su primera semana ya había mandado a dos chicos a la enfermería, según decían ambos quedaron muy mal después de tener una disputa con él, no obstante tenia varias admiradoras y alguno que otro admirador, él entre ellos, pese a que no tenia muchas esperanzas de llegar a llamar su atención, es decir, que oportunidad tenia?..., él, ninguna, cero, nula, era pequeño no tenia un gran físico y no se consideraba para nada apuesto¡¡ni siquiera era inteligente¡¡... pero eso si, nadie podría quitarle sus sueños, su mayor tesoro, esos en los que imaginaba que era correspondido enteramente por el muchacho, claro soñar es para todos o no?, estos formaban parte de su vida, dependía de ellos olvidando todo a su alrededor, por así decirlo eso era lo que él hacía mejor y más desde que por cosas de la vida pudo hablar con el atractivo joven.

**-**_F_**l**_a_**s**_h_** B**_a_**c**_k_**-**

Buscaba un libro en su casillero, el de química, pero no lo encontraba¿cómo se supone que fuese a la clase de química si no tenia su libro? recordaba que lo tenia guardado en algún lugar de su casillero, el cual por cierto no se destacaba exactamente por el orden, estaba empezando a desesperarse, la clase estaba por iniciar y él seguía sin encontrar ese endemoniado libro ¿dónde podía haberse metido?

- Buscas algo?- pregunto una vos odiosamente conocida, era Ozuma, un chico que se divertía molestándolo

- Ahora no Ozuma, estoy retrasado y no encuentro algo

–Acaso será... esto? – exclamo balanceando un libro rojo en su mano

- Oye¡¡¡ eso es mío, devuélvemelo¡ – el peliazul intento quitárselo pero este retrocedió para que no lo hiciera

- No

- Por favor... lo necesito- insistió intentando quitárselo de nuevo sin mucho éxito

- Que me das a cambio de que te lo devuelva – pregunto volviendo a esquivar al chico, tenía mayor agilidad que este y su altura le favorecía lo suficiente como para que no alcanzara el libro

- Nada¡¡, es mío, devuélvemelo¡¡

- Solo si me das algo a cambio

- No¡¡

- Entonces no lo quieres, creo que lo conservare – finalizo marchándose

- No¡¡... espera... que quieres?... tengo poco dinero – dijo buscando algunos billetes en su bolsillo, ya era tarde los estudiantes ya se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas, solo quedaban él y ese molesto niño – Toma – estrechó su mano con el dinero, pero el mayor lo hizo a un lado, para acercarse a él, retrocedió unos pasos chocando de espalda con los casilleros –Q..que es lo que quieres? ya te di todo mi dinero

- Ahhh Takao.. – largo un fingido suspiro- eres tan inocente.. en ningún momento dije que lo que quería era tu dinero- advirtió posando una mano en la mejilla del menor notando como a este se estremecía ente tal contacto – Asustado lindura?

- No... no me toques¡¡¡- grito empujándolo para echarse a correr, era obvio que no tenia buenas intenciones, lo mejor era huir, maldita clase de química, maldito libro, ya ni importaba si llegaba tarde al aula, ahora lo único que importaba era llegar intacto. Ese pensamiento se vio truncado al sentir como un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre él haciendo que chocara precipitadamente por uno de los casilleros

- Donde crees que vas? aun no termino contigo- luego solo alcanzo a sentir como su cuerpo volvía a golpear el frío metal de los casilleros, mientras Ozuma lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa

- Déjame en paz oh...

- O que? Nada¡¡, nadie va ayudarte – el agarre se hizo más brusco

- Por favor no me lastimes- rogó entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la proximidad del otro, estaba asustado, peor petrificado

- Yo jamás lastimaría a algo tan lindo- invadiendo todo el espacio personal del pequeño aspiro el aroma de su cuerpo para besar ligeramente su cuello el ver que este desviaba la mirada

- N..No por favor...No lo hagas –exigía por más que su voz revelase el temor que sentía, intentando forcejear pero era inútil, solo le quedaba pedir ayuda– No me toques...SUELATME¡¡¡

- Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie va a escucharte, estamos en el pasillo más retirado, aunque te desgarráras la garganta gritando no te oirán – la sonrisa en sus labios no pronosticaban nada bueno.

- Que no escuchaste dijo que lo soltaras- detrás de ellos una voz masculina se hizo escuchar, se trataba de un chico alto bien parecido, de ojos azules y cabellos de color del infierno, flaco no muy musculoso, mas bien fino, que al parecer presencio el incidente

- Que demonios?, vete al diablo niño, por que no te metes en tus propios asuntos?- respondió mordazmente el ojiverde

- Ayúdame¡¡ - pidió al ver que el muchacho parecía querer interferir

- Cierra la boca¡¡

- No lo repetiré dos veces, suelta al niño

- Yo tampoco lo repetiré dos veces, lárgate idiota¡¡- el pelirrojo simplemente no dijo nada aparentando que seguiría con su camino¿sería capas de abandonarlo?, necesitaba ayuda y pronto, satisfecho el acosador miro a su presa para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo

- En que estabamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, estaba desesperado, no tenia escapatoria, se hallaba a su completa merced, el bicolor se aproximo lentamente al peliazul, quien podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello, temblando imperceptiblemente cerro lo mejor que pudo sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero de pronto sin saber como, solo sintió que Ozuma se alejaba rápidamente de él para confusión de ambos, como si algo lo hubiese jalado lejos, así era, algo lo jalaba, era ese chico pelirrojo quien lanzaba a Ozuma hacia el lado contrario

- Te dije que lo soltaras – mantenía una porte gallarda, como si fuese que alejar al chico no le fuera muy difícil, pero el bicolor no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, levantándose dirigiendo una fiera mirada a su retador

- Tú otra vez?¡¡, te arrepentirás Yuriy – finalizo abalanzándose contra el ojiazul para asestarle un fuerte golpe, el cual nunca llego, el níveo lo esquivó con gran facilidad, demostrando una agilidad sorprendente, logro posicionarse detrás del moreno sujeto su brazo derecho, lo retorció contra su espalda provocando que este gritara de dolor ante tal acto, lo precipito contra uno de los casilleros elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo logrando que su rostro se restregara por el duro metal

- Decías? – esbozo una sonrisa algo siniestra- no duraste ni tres segundos

- Eres un hijo de...

- Cállate¡¡¡...

---------------**o**_O_**o**_O_**o**_O_**o**-----------------

Apenas su cerebro procesaba lo sucedido, de estar casi apunto de ser violado en uno de los pasillos del instituto, ahora se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo presenciando un pelea en la cual era obvio quien era el dominante y más todavía siendo que su defensor era ese chico tan apuesto del que todos tanto hablaban en su salón, por lo que no tardo en sentir sus mejillas arder y pensar que ese chico presencio el semi acoso al que fue sometido no era para estar como si nada pasara, era vergonzoso¡¡.

Poniéndose de pie observo como el pelirrojo sometía al bicolor, aun que resultaba irónico pues estaban casi en la misma posición en la que él se hallaba hace un rato, salvo que Ozuma le daba la espalda al ruso chocando contra el casillero, la mirada afilada que lanzaba el taheño a su víctima no tardo en sorprenderlo, se veía tan... malo, por no decirlo de otra forma y más cuando lo escucho

- Cállate¡¡¡... ahora escúchame bien imbécil – ejerciendo mayor presión contra el ojiverde en su brazo dijo – creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte en nuestro ultimo encuentro, vuelvo a cruzarme contigo y te parto la cara en dos... entendiste?

- Aahhh¡¡¡ - el dolor se volvía insoportable

- Dije... entendiste?¡¡- puntualizo golpeándolo

- Sii..siii... yaaa...entendi¡¡- sus palabras más parecían gritos

- Por que... no quieres acabar como esos dos de enfermería, verdad? –disimulo preocupación en sus ojos, liberando el brazo oprimido – ahora lárgate¡¡ - finalizo con una voz seria y firme

Sobándose el brazo dañado Ozuma miro con odio al pelirrojo y se marcho corriendo del lugar, el peliazul no cabía en su asombro, de un momento a otro todo había acabado, su agresor vencido por alguien que no creyó fuese a defenderlo, y que agilidad, era cierto eso que decía de él, era fuerte y posiblemente malo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaba la forma en que miraba al chico de ojos árticos quien empezaba a hartarse del silencio reinante

- ¿Qué es lo que miras tanto niño?

- Ehh?... me hablas a mi – saliendo de su ensoñación

- Hay alguien mas aquí?... que tanto me miras, no tienes una clase a la que asistir?

- Si yo...bueno... solo buscaba mi libro – respondió completamente nervioso mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar el endemoniado ejemplar, pero es que no podía dejar de verlo, su rostro resultaba tan atrayente no era ni la mitad de cómo solían describirlo las chicas

- Pues no creo que este en mi cara así que deja de mirarme

- Si yo... lo siento – bajo el rostro algo desanimado intentando marcharse

- Toma – pero vio como esa blanca mano le estrechaba el objeto – aquí lo tienes

- Gracias

- Por que? Solo es un tonto libro

- No... bueno si... es decir, por todo... por el libro y por ayudarme jeje- e imperceptiblemente su mejilla estaba teñida en un fuerte carmesí

- Ja¡¡.. eso?... no fue nada, ya tenia cuentas que resolver con "ese" ... además tenia algo de curiosidad- completo mirando al pelitormenta de arriba a bajo

- Curiosidad?... de que?- por alguna razón no esperaba ese comentario

- Ozuma andaba diciendo que había un chico que le gustaba y que cuando se le presentara la oportunidad se le "tiraría enzima"... - esas ultimas tres palabras las había dicho con un tono tan sugestivo que el notable sonrojo que ya tenía se acentúo en el moreno-... y por lo que veo tú eras ese chico

Lentamente se acerco al más pequeño quien solo retrocedía cada vez que este se aproximaba, el pelirrojo avanzaba un paso y este retrocedía un paso, sosteniendo su libro a la altura del pecho como un escudo, sus ojos se abrían más y más al sentir al níveo tan cerca, pronto el correteo se termino cuando se vio acorralado contra el casillero por segunda ves en el día, el pelirrojo descendió a la altura del pelitormenta, apoyando una mano a lado de su cabeza, sonriéndole de una forma indefinible, lo que preocupaba al peliazul

- Creo que por esta vez le doy la razón – guiñándole un ojo señalo el libro que sostenía, evitando reírse al ver lo exaltado que ponía al "niño" – No tienes una clase a la que asistir?

- S..si, creo que... yo...ya me voy– respondió viendo como le abría el paso, con todo lo ocurrido olvido que se encontraba retrasado, pero como no olvidarlo teniendo enfrente a semejante chico, sonriéndole de forma nerviosa, se despidió haciendo una señal con la mano para perderse en el pasillo corriendo tan rápido que dejo un camino de polvo.

Al verlo desaparecer este hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, sonriendo para si mismo, resulta increíble pensar que aun existían chicos como ese niño

**- E**_n_**d **_F_**l**_a_**s**_h_** B**_a_**c**_k_** -**

No había sido el mejor de los encuentros, pero para alguien que tiene pocas oportunidades un encuentro como ese es más que suficiente, lo que aumentaba su alegría era que estaba seguro de que Yuriy no lo olvidaría, no es por presumir ni nada, pero piénsenlo¿quién olvidaría a la víctima de una casi violación? Estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo no, aunque no supiese su nombre no olvidaría su rostro, no es la gran cosa, pero una esperanza es una esperanza no importa que tan pequeña sea.

Después de ese día prestaba mayor atención a lo que comentaban en su clase sobre aquel joven y sus amigos, por que él no era el único que traía a chicas y chicos con la boca llena de baba, también estaban sus amigos, Bryan y Kai, dos muchachos bastante atractivos y crueles, iguales que él, tanto que algunos bromeaban diciendo que eran "hermanos de la muerte", un sobrenombre algo sonso desde su punto de vista, pero ya saben como son las chicas, normalmente estaban juntos y no se caracterizaban exactamente por ser los chicos mas felices, pero cada uno tenia un distintivo. Bryan era conocido por sus pensamientos psicópatas, corría el rumor de que un día quiso quemar una habitación del reformatorio de donde venia con sus directores dentro, pero eran solo rumores, no creía que fuese cierto, de Kai decían que era el chico más sexi, perfeccionista y pervertido, tanto que durante las clases de física se llevaba a un chico diferente detrás de los vestidores a hacer quien sabe que cosa, eso en definitiva no sabia si creerlo o no, de Yuriy decían que era un chico muy manipulador, sexi, misterioso... macabro...cruel y no recordaba que otras cosas comentaban las chicas, no se imaginaran a chicos diciendo eso?, por su parte él no veía a un chico cruel o algo parecido...más bien no olvidaba al chico que lo auxilio, a pesar de ser frío de alguna forma cuando lo miro en su rostro notaba cierta calidez que no pudo olvidar.

Un lejano suspiro abandonos su boca, mirando el reloj de su muñeca advirtió que eran las 22:30 p.m, seguro que al llegar a su casa lo regañarían por llegar tan tarde, pero ya inventaría alguna excusa, algo como que tuvo que quedarse a estudiar o que fue a la casa de un compañero, quien sabe, mostrando una mueca de fastidio comprobó que tenia siete llamadas perdidas de su hermano, dos de su abuelo y uno de alguien que no conocía, en esos momentos agradecía tener el teléfono celular apagado, pero le resultaba extraño tener un numero que no reconocía, muy pocos tenían su numero, tal ves alguien se equivoco al marcar, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo, hecho una ultima mirada al lugar, tan oscuro, abandonado y silencioso el perfecto escondite.

Recogió sus cosas del suelo maldiciéndose a si mismo por tirarlas, esa seria la primera y ultima vez que se quedaba hasta tan tarde, la oscuridad reinante no le permitía ver del todo donde se hallaban, pero se guiaba palpando algunas partes del suelo haber si le atinaba a algo, al parecer tenia todo, comprobándolo hizo un recuento mental de lo que traía consigo, para terminar maldiciendo, faltaba algo

- Maldito libro – mascullo gateando en el suelo, aunque su visión ya se había adaptado a la oscuridad, no era lo suficientemente buena para distinguir los objetos, miraba de un lado a otro palpando en el suelo sin éxito –Donde rayos se metió?¡¡

- Perdiste algo?– no podía ser cierto, esa pregunta, no¡¡, pero la voz, de nuevo esa mano blanca que le estrechaba el extraviado manual, alzo la mirada para ver al chico, a ese pelirrojo cuyos ojos parecen brillar más que las estrellas esta noche – creo que esto es lo que estas buscando... no?

Enderezándose, tomo el libro de manos del taheño y lo metió en su bolso junto con los demás

- Gracias

- De nada ... Takao... verdad? – su nombre?

- Como sabes... bueno yo, no...digo.. – de nuevo los nervios, ni siquiera podía terminar una maldita oración, seguro que se veía como un completo tonto

- Me lo dijo Kai

- Kai?

- Si Kai... alto, cabello extraño, dos colores, tatuado, ojos rojos, Kai¡

- Si... si, lo conozco, es solo que me sorprende que él lo sepa – comento extrañado, no esperaba que alguien como Hiwatari supiese tan siquiera su nombre

- Bueno eres más famoso de lo que crees... Por que? – desvío la mirada dirigiéndose al barandal apoyándose de espaldas, con sus manos sobre el oxidado metal elevo su cuerpo para sentarse ocasionando un fierro crujido

- No hagas eso, se puede romper

- Aun no respondiste – sonriente el pelirrojo realizo otro movimiento brusco causando que de nuevo el metal crujiera, le divertía ver la cara de preocupación que ponía el peliazul

- DEJA DE HACER ESO¡¡¡- exclamo tomando del brazo al níveo atrayéndolo hacia él con cara de angustia – No ves que se puede romper, no es seguro

- Y?

- Que te puedes caer, acaso no te importa

- A ti si?

- Claro que si¡¡

- Por que? – de nuevo con las preguntas, esto parecía un interrogatorio

- Por que.. pues por que... ¡¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones¡¡- esa había sido una buena excusa, no tenía por que decirle "Me gustas y no quiero que te lastimes" claro que no, ahora simplemente tomaría sus cosas y bajaría por la escalera de metal que se encuentra un costado del edificio...¿cobardía?... ¡en definitiva¡, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, lo importante era huir pronto, antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar otra cosa, que no podría responder por sus enmarañados nervios que lo traían de punta y lo hacían ver como un completo tonto.

Apresuradamente bajo la escalera de metal pegada en la pared que daba a la parte trasera del instituto, no le importaba dejar al despreocupado chico solo, cuanto más rápido abandonara el lugar mejor. La oscuridad sumergía el sitio en su imperio haciéndolo lucir macabro, con la mochila al hombro camino lentamente rodeando el lugar, tendría que atravesar parte del patio y saltar la muralla por que según suponía el portón de entrada ya estaba cerrado, eso se ganaba por pasar tantas horas soñando, fijando su visión hacia los objetos que indefinibles se presentaban ante el como sombras avanzo con pasos pausados intentando evitarlos, los sonidos de la noche inundaban el lugar, de vez en cuando miro a su alrededor algo asustado por no poder identificar los murmullos constantes entre las hojas que no eran tocadas por ventisca alguna.

Contadas fueron las veces que en el medio del silencio y la penumbra se escuchara alguna que otra maldición escapando de sus finos labios, provocados por los sucesivos choques, tropezones y algún que otro rasguño causado por su excesivo acercamiento a los arbustos, esa fue por así decirlo la caminata más larga de sus 16 años de vida, de ningún modo penso que el lugar fuera tan extenso o estaba impaciente por salir de ahí o muy asustado para continuar en esa zona, aunque le gustaba la noche, no le gustaba la oscuridad es más le aterraba .

Con el pulso algo acelerado y el palpitar presuroso de su corazón, atravesó el pequeño arbusto que se interponía entre le muralla de cuatro metros y él, en pocos segundos se encontraría en su hogar, pero primero tenia que saltar la pared, no tenía por que preocuparse de nada, entonces ¿que era ese nerviosismo que sentía?, sin darle mayor importancia decidió continuar, lanzo su bolso lo necesariamente lejos para que cayera al otro lado de la pared, al escuchar el sonido hueco que se

produjo en el momento en que sus cosas chocaban contra el pavimento lanzo un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Respirando hondo reunió todas las fuerzas que tenia para elevarse en un salto y alcanzar el borde de la muralla, con mucho esfuerzo fue escalando la edificación, solo faltaba un poco para que su cuerpo pudiese quedar en la cúspide cuando sintió que sus piernas que servían de apoyo flaqueaban, perdieron el soporto y ya no tenía con que impulsarse, sin otro remedio la gravedad lo arrastro de vuelta hacia abajo, frustrado por su fallido primer intento pateo sin mucha delicadeza el muro, lo que no fue muy sabio de su parte, por que ahora no solo se encontraba bastante enojado, rasguñado, y con un tic en el ojo , si no que también tenía que lidiar con un insoportable dolor en la punta del pie. Una maldición tras otra inundo el lugar nuevamente, haciendo gestos graciosos de enojo, actuando como un niño con los cachetes inflados de brazos cursados murmuraba a solas¿como se suponía que saldría de allí?, todo era culpa del pelirrojo, si, eso era, ese chico era el culpable, que demonios hacia el por esos lugares y a estas horas, por que tenía que aparecer así de repente, desconcertándolo con sus bellos ojos y su hermosa figura, interrogándolo como si le importase un comino saber algo de su vida, en definitiva ese chico era el culpable de toda su desgracia.

- ¿Qué haces? – de repente se escucho en medio de la oscuridad recibiendo como respuesta un leve respingo por parte del dragón, destacándose entre las hojas el dueño de esa voz emergía de entre las sombras con una sonrisa, el peliazul no respondió mirándolo con cierto recelo - ¿Qué tanto miras? – otra ves con eso¡¡ que uno no podía verlo al rostro?, sin mediar palabras el menor miro hacia arriba intentado de nuevo subir, elevo sus brazos y dio un salto, escalo con mucho esfuerzo hasta que de una buena vez pudo llegar a la sima, lo logro¡¡, más que satisfecho por largarse del lugar sonrío inhalando aire con cierto orgullo por su hazaña, apreciando que en entre lo arbustos ya no había nadie supuso que su momentáneamente molesto acompañante se marcho, pues entonces sin que nada ni nadie lo detuviese brinco con destino al suelo, que era resultaba mas fácil que subir, avisto su bolso mal trecho, tirado a un costado de la acera, advirtiendo la nula presencia de vida alguna en las calles, tomo su mochila algo preocupado, no era bueno andar a solas y menos a esas horas de la noche, cualquier cosa podría pasarle, lo mas prudente era apresurarse antes de que...

- QUE HACES TAN SOLO¡¡¡¡ -... alguien lo matara de un susto

- AHHH... no me lasti... TU¡¡¡¡ -

- CLARO QUE YO¡¡...Jajajajaja. – cruzado de brazos el pelirrojo hacia un constante movimiento de hombros reteniendo su risa negando con la cabeza, asustar al pequeño resultaba tan divertido ver como su cara de tranquilidad pasaba a una mueca de sorpresa era algo para recordar . Takao solo lo observaba intentando disimular su susto.

- Que demonios estabas pensando, pudiste matarme de un infarto¡¡¡

- Jajaja- este aun no salía de su felicidad, secándose una lagrima con un dedo miro a su interlocutor – uhh??

- ¡¡Como te atreves a asustarme así¡¡¡... pense que eras un ladrón o un acecino o algo, estos lugares no son seguros – decía mirando con cierto temor los alrededores.

- Es que me dejaste solo...además eso solo esta en tu mente

- En mi mente.. si claro¡¡.. y en las noticias, en lo diarios y en las estadísticas o me vas a decir que es psicológico –desde cuando se había vuelto sarcástico?

- No, mira... a lo que me refiero, es que.. ...como decirlo.. "cuando más el miedo mayor es el peligro"

- ¿¿¿...???

- Es un dicho, significa que cuando más miedo tienes a que algo te ocurra, mayor es la probabilidad de que suceda – vaya esa respuesta no se lo esperaba, algo bastante profundo desde su punto de vista

- Ahh... pero eso es por que tu si puedes defenderte en caso de que suceda- replico el peliazul, extendiendo los brazos – mírame.. yo no duraría un segundo y menos estando solo – termino bajando la mirada, era tan indefenso o al menos eso aparentaba, un pequeño niño

- Pero no lo estas, yo te defendería – respondió el taheño suavizando su mirada, pausadamente avanzo hacia el peliazul, extendió su mano para tocar esa morena mejilla la cual empezaba a sonrojarse – yo te protegería

Takao se dejo acariciar por esa delicada mano que palpaba su mejilla, resultaba cálida y suave, como un toque reconfortante, cerro su ojos, se dejo llevar por esa tranquila sensación que de pronto inundaba su cuerpo, hasta que sintió algo acariciar sus labios, un dulce toque, sencillo pero a la vez profundo que lograba causarle cosquillas en el estomago como si fueran mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior, tantas cosas percibidas en un solo segundo que parecía haberse estancado en el tiempo, pero así como vino, efímero desapareció al sentir la lejanía de esa boca, rápidamente abrió sus ojos parpadeando varias veces, asegurándose de que esa no fuera una mala treta de su muy desarrollada imaginación

- P..po..po- de nuevo tartamudeando resultaba tan bochornoso

- Por que... ?– completando la frase, el taheño siguió rozando la suave mejilla del moreno, quien simplemente afirmo con la cabeza como si fuera un chiquillo, las palabras en ese momento no eran su fuerte – ya te lo dije.. quiero cuidar de ti

- Por que? – ahora era su turno de ser interrogado, esa pregunta logro otra sonrisa en el mayor, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima

- Por que yo siempre cuido lo que quiero

- ¡¡...¡¡

- ¿Por que crees que Kai sabe tu nombre o que Ozuma haya intentado abusar de ti?- Takao no salía de su confusión, que quería decir con todo eso, que era el chico más popular y no lo sabia?.. ¡¡huuy que sorpresa¡¡... ¡¡eso era absurdo¡¡ – Entiéndelo, tal ves tu no lo notes, pero para algunos resultas algo deseable

- Y..yo- pregunto con incredulidad apartándolo- no no no.. debes estar confundiéndome.. yo no.. yo no puedo ser ese chico... yo soy.. yo no soy ese¡¡

- Que te sucede???

- Nada es que... ¿Por qué me haces esto?... tu no.. tu solo estas jugando.. no es cierto.. no no te creo¡¡ – renegando se alejaba del chico, sentía miedo, no podía evitarlo, eso solo podía ser un sueño, estaba equivocado... un chico como Yuriy fijándose en alguien como él imposible... era tan confuso, tenía que huir

- Por que tienes miedo??... Por que me tienes miedo?? – si eso era lo que sentía miedo, de que no fuera real, tal ves solo estaba soñando como tantas veces, entonces lo lastimaría, de nuevo su corazón que gozaba del dolor, su mente que se divertía haciéndolo sufrir– No lo hagas, no te vayas – apresando en sus brazos al dragón que intentaba huir lo estrecho con firmeza, este hizo ligeros intentos de querer soltarse pero luego no tuvo de otra más que corresponder.

Ambos dejaron pasar el tiempo manteniendo en la misma posición, esa posiblemente era la noche mas larga de sus vidas, sintiendo el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones que latían en un mismo ritmo como uno solo, sus respiraciones pausadas y ese simple contacto que apaciguaba sus almas.

- No me temas – rompiendo el silencio pidió el taheño, como si pudiese saber su sentir – tú no, por favor, no voy a hacerte daño lo juro, no estoy mintiendo– sintió como el pequeño se aferraba a su cuerpo escondiéndose en su pecho

- Lo prometes – murmuro silenciosamente, alzo su rostro dejando ver sus cristalinos zafiros con un agraciado destello, sobrecogido y a la vez esperanzado

- Por mi sangre –contesto sonriéndole, acortando de nuevo la distancia entre sus rostros, probando de nuevo ese esquicio sabor que se desprendía de los labios de Takao, rozándolo primero dejo pequeños besos, posando una mano en su mejilla dirigiendo la otra en la cintura acentúo su cercanía, con la lengua ingreso al interior de la boca del chico, sobresaltándolo al principio. disfruto del sabor que se desataba en su boca al tener contacto con la cabidad ajena, explorando, acariciando y mordiendo en tanto sus manos se paseaban por todo ese cuerpo que resultaba tentador, tardo en separarse del pequeño pero la falta de aire volvía inminente tal acto, respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire, luego busco besarlo de nuevo pero este rehuyo de el bastante sonrojado, en un principio no entendió el por que de esa reacción, pero después capto la idea, ya era demasiado para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, por lo que simplemente atino a sonreír de lado

- Aja... bueno... yo.. creo que ya debo ir a casa

- Te acompaño –agarrando las cosas del peliazul deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla, estrechándole la mano para que este la tomara.

La carretera vacía cargada de un aura de paz que ninguna vez pensaron sentir, donde dos enamorados escondidos tras distintas mascaras revelaban su esencia el uno al otro sin temor ya de lastimarse mutuamente, transitaban tomados de la mano, jurándose a si mismos vivir cada segundo de sus vidas no para otros o lo que ellos puedan pensar, sino que para ellos mismos, sin actuaciones ni fantasías, con temores y esperanzas pero no permitiendo que estos dominen su camino, solo con la noche como el protector de un amor que apenas nace en el desconcierto de dos almas confusas, un sentimiento que antes que revelar la belleza física muestra la hermosura del alma y los secretos del corazón alejándose, perdiéndose en la lejanía

Aun en la acera y justo en el lugar donde tanto afecto fue revelado yacía olvidado cierto libro rojo que el viento rápido e interrogante ojeaba como si intentara buscar entre tantas formulas, números, combinaciones y elementos la respuesta a esa difícil unión de polos opuestos, que nada parecían tener en común, intentando buscar la respuesta a una complicada ecuación de amor.

_-Finito-_


End file.
